


I can feel…

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: BDSM, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Smut, crop play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	I can feel…

He was trying. He really was. His chair seemed to be moving on its own. His brown hair flowing with the breeze from it. Heavy breathes. He’d been clean for just 12 hours and already his skin was starting to crawl, sweat thin on his body and he was mumbling. Pads of his hands pressed to his temples as he muffled the pained scream by biting on his bottom lip and chewing it. Everything seemed to hurt.  
12 hours not nearly enough to be out of the dark, but Charles was attempting to calm. A large palm would fall upon his shoulder slight lean to press a kiss to Charles cheek.’“ Libeling will you come with me I want to try something with you to quiet those voices.  
He seemed to calm almost instantly with the touch to his shoulder and the kiss. The Yiddish word for darling causing him to groan slightly with a nod to his head. The chair seed to turn on its own as he followed Erik like a little lost puppy.  
Charles had no need to press the wheels, once he had made his choice Erik would simply use his power to pull him to his room. A lower bedroom with a canopy bed, head and foot board. Attached to the foot board and such their were chains linked to leather cuffs and some form of pillow it seemed."I wanted to try something are you willing Liebling.”  
Charles was too far gone with pain by the time that they reached the bedroom. His head throbbing, teeth still kneading at his bottom lip. “Y… yes. It’s fine.” His voice was hollow, pained and asking for help all at the same time. His pale blues soaking up the bed and everything that was on and around it.  
Palm raised the door closed and locked, strong arms moving to wrap around his waist. Moving carefully he placed him on the mattress, mouth pressing warmly to his boyfriends lips.“ I can not wait to ease that troublesome mind.  
He remembers being lifted from his chair, arms wrapping around a broad neck and shoulders and being places on something soft. He nodded with Erik’s words before crying out. Shaking hands moving to press against his temples once again. "Please.” His upper body moving where his lower remained stiff.  
A slight gentle roll and Charles was pushed to his stomach. Pillow pushed under that would leave his perfect arse pressed to the air.“ My sweet darling those petty voices keep troubling you. It’s okay I promise to silence them so long as your good.” The chains moved wrapping gently around each spot. Large appendages moving to fiddle with a button a small smirk on his thin lips. Lower half pressed tightly against him.“ I’m going to make you feel Charles.”  
He was curious. His bangs stuck to his forehead but the rest of his body seemed surprising cool. “Please… anything ” He couldn’t fight against his binds and was welcomed with relief when Erik took the time to prop him up. “Please… I wanna… wanna feel. Want the voices to stop… the pain to stop.” His voice cracked slightly.  
“I shall try to quiet it all my little liebling.” He took a languid amount of time undoing Charles pants. Lips pressed tightly to the warmth at the back of his neck. Once Charles was bare before him, something changed in the atmosphere. “I’m going to punish you darling, in a very delightful way,and in my punishment I’m will make you cum.”  
He knitted his brows together, sighing softly with the kiss, nothing that his pants where being taken off before he could see it. “Just a little.” His tone was pleading with him. His arms writhing against the bonds. “Just a little so I can feel. Please.” He wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t panicking a little.  
Stepping back he admired the view, Charles always had such a lovely bottom. Round and inviting the mere sight making his cock twitch. A single click of elongated digits and a crop with a metal piece on the handle was in his palm.“ I love your perfect arse liebling.”  
“It’s not prefect.” His voice remained slightly strained. “Erik… I won’t be able to feel this.” His voice cracked once again with longing at the thought of not being able to feel What his love was doing to him. He longed to wiggle that prefect arse for him but couldn’t.  
“Oh but we don’t know darling, and I intend to find out if I can have you.” His tone gentle but their was something dark hidden behind it. His palm moving to gently knead at his ass, and he would never lie he wish Charles could wiggle it, rock back against him, but this was enough just to be with him.  
All he could do was nod. Biting on his bottom lip as he watched Erik. His hand kneading at his ass alone caused him to gasp. “But I remember what it feels like.” His voice trembling as he closed his eyes, doing his best to focus his mind on his bottom and the touch of his lovers hand.  
“Do not focus on remembering darling you need to actually feel.” Piercing blues fell to the site, body stepped away and he raised the crop, bringing it down sharply over his right cheek. Ah there was that delightful ass wiggle he missed.  
He nodded and opened his eyes, watching as Erik rose the crop. His eyes grew wide as he tried to focus on his legs, on his ass and he watched it jiggle as the crop fell. “It… it tingles.” He didn’t know he did it but Erik would notice a slight wiggle of his toe and a twitch to his cock.  
Erik did note the few movements and his large palm raised again this time the crop would fall three times against the same mark.-“Such an eager thing Charles, I know you want this.”  
His upper body moved slightly as a pained gasped escaped his lips. “Burns… oh… burns.” His cock seemed to twitch more trying to move but his focus wasn’t there yet, cheek pressed to the mattress, eyes watching Erik’s every move.  
He bit his lower lip briefly, bright orbs now solely focused as he switched to the other cheek five swift slaps of the crop falling in multiple places.“ So pretty and your cocks getting hard Charles.”  
“Ahh!!!” He actually cried out with the five slaps of the crop. The burning feeling more on the cheek then the other. “It is?” His tone breathless. His cock hard and leaking between his legs on the bed. “It burns, Erik.” His tone pained.  
“Ssh darling I’m going to take care of you.” Palm raised soft traces of his finger tips against the marks before Charles dipped his head letting his tongue run against the cleft.“ Your so very very sweet darling. I have missed it.”  
There were goosebumps that raised on his skin even though the feeling was nothing more then pin pricks on his skin. His upper body shivering as he bite his bottom lip. “I want to please you.” His tone quiet.  
“Charles you being with me is what pleases me.” Soft fingers knead against the marks, his tongue going back to work hungerly at the tight ring of muscles  
His cock twitched with the actions. A soft moan escaped his lips and he could feel the tongue slightly. ‘I feel that. Oh god. I…“ He chewed on his lip, not knowing how it was possible.   
Large palms rested on his hips pulling the lovely treat closer to him. Tongue finally breaching the tight core, flicking in and out exploring every inch he could.  
He cried out, being able to feel the breach but nothing else. "Erik…” His name fell breathless from his lips. He wanted nothing more then to bare down and couldn’t as he gasped for breathe.  
Erik read him like the back of his own palm withdrawing an elongated middle finger pushed into the spit slicked hole. Pressed until he could go no further.“ You’ve not tried in so long Charles perhaps its just a matter of getting them used again  
He nodded, his breathe uneven and gasping as his core muscles clamped around Erik’s finger, soft panted moans.filtering through his lips. Thigh muscles trembling even if he didn’t know it.  
He could feel the tightness around him, curling his finger before adding a second digit.” Oh Charles ive missed your your going to cum without my cock.“ Softly he moved fingers beginning to scissor him open a warm palm wrapped Round leaking cock  
The moan that ripped from his throat was one the couldn’t be repeated. He cried out Erik’s name and his body was on fire and tingling. "Tickles. Feels like a tickle.” His eyes closed bit he was focusing on anything, wishing he could roll into Erik’s hand. “Feel, burning? oh bloody fuck.”  
The slight movement of his fingers picked up probing against a tight ball of nerves. Erik’s body rocking against Charles, an obvious thick bulge present. His other palm wrapping tighter around the firm cock in his hand  
“Please.” He was begging. “Please fuck me.” The whine.left his lips as looked back at his lover. “Please.” His pale blues sparkled at he cried out, his cock throbbing in Erik’s hand.  
Fingers rudely withdrawn he undid his pants burying himself in Charles. So tight so very very tight and warm, be felt on fire pushing inch by inch until was buried.  
He back seemed to slightly arch on his own as he felt Erik force himself inside him. Fingers digging into the sheets as his muscles tightened around his lovers prick.  
The warm coil was already burning with a flash in his stomach. Hips pumping furiously against Charles, palm continued to tug wanting nothing more than for his lover to come  
He moaned Eriks name. His muscles tightening even more as his breaths came out gasping. He couldn’t feel himself come but Erik would be able to. A relief washing over him as he spilled his seed on Eriks palm and fingers.  
He followed moments later resting his his lovers backside a loud groan leaving him.“ Ch..charles darling you came.  
"I did.” His tone breathless, his upper body trembling as a smile crossed his lips. “I came.”  
As proof erik raised his palm showing the sticky substance.


End file.
